


【午夜场】【ALL深】【私设如山】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

by JiuChuan_lalalala



Category: ALL深深
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuChuan_lalalala/pseuds/JiuChuan_lalalala





	【午夜场】【ALL深】【私设如山】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

【第二夜】

师铭泽x李振宁

设定：纹身师🦁️x酒吧驻唱🐨 年下

观李深深纹身有感。私设🐨疼痛成瘾有自残倾向，纹身师（此处竟然意外双关？？？）正好可以满足他嘿嘿嘿🌛

————————手动正文分割线————————

门铃响的时候墙上的时钟正好指向晚上八点。

李振宁起身去开门。这不是他第一次约这个纹身师了。

他现在市中心一家酒吧做驻唱，乐队的朋友向他介绍了师铭泽，原因竟然是看不惯他手臂上的痕迹。不过是一些割痕和烫伤，他自己倒不甚在意。

第一次纹了臂环，正好可以遮住他左手腕上的三道旧疤。师铭泽一眼就看出那是刀割痕迹，而且在手腕内侧，怎么想都是手腕主人自发行为的可能性比较大。坐在皮质躺椅上的人头发挑染成灰色，与黑色金属的耳环相映成趣。略深的肤色散发着莫名慵懒的气息，仿佛可以轻易将周围的空气捕获。察觉到手臂上的疤痕被人注视，他的神色也只是淡淡。

“第一次纹会有点疼。”师铭泽并没有多问，在尽到提醒义务后就毫不迟疑的对着印好的图案按下了割线机。出乎他意料，对方的身体只是陡然一颤就迅速的放松下来。一层细汗很快布满他光洁的额头，轻微颤动的睫毛好像是什么细小生物的翅膀在翕动。

第一次纹身的效果很好，而且师铭泽发现他的客户似乎很享受旧伤被再一次割开的感觉。所以之后的事似乎也发生的顺理成章，他偶尔还会为他纹身，更多的时候他们做爱。

师铭泽喜欢掐着他的大腿从正面操他，时常在对方没有完全准备好的时候就冲撞进去。有几次他都觉得肯定流血了，但对方好像全不在意。李振宁的腰很软，似乎轻易就能被弯折成任何形状。不过奇怪的是，他身为当红酒吧的长期驻唱，却吝于在床上发出声音，不管师铭泽怎么摆弄他，他最多也只是狠狠弓起腰背急促的喘息。有一次被操得狠了，他抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，被师铭泽一把拉开，对着手臂上的刺青就狠狠地咬了下去，却意外听到了期待已久的声音。不愧是靠嗓子吃饭的，他一边动作一边想。

“可以了。”

他从回忆中被拉回，发现李振宁已经裸了上身伏在椅背上了。他走过去用手轻触刚结好的硬痂。一株黑色的曼陀罗，从后颈一直延伸到腰际，张扬的花茎顺着这个人的脊柱肆意缠绕。印着他形状优美的蝴蝶骨，摇曳的花瓣甚至比蝴蝶更适合迎风飞舞。

李振宁身上的图案都是他亲手设计的。听说他的家乡在南方的一个小镇，那里就盛开着这种妖娆的花。曼陀罗的花语是“不可预知的爱”，不知怎么的他就想到了眼前的人。大概，有的人生来就是有着能轻易俘获对手的天赋吧。

他一手按着李振宁的肩，另只手轻轻地揭下刚结好的硬痂。手掌下的人微微颤抖，却依然一声未吭。打雾的时候更甚，那人绷紧的后背渗出薄薄细汗，整个人疼得不住颤动。

“今天先这么多吧。”师铭泽边说边收起手中的工具。

李振宁转过头来，“为什么不一次上完？”

师铭泽看了他一眼没有做声。

李振宁起身走到他身后，轻轻贴上他后背，“那做吧。”

师铭泽的手微微一顿，转过身便把他扯倒在沙发上。

李振宁的后背不能碰，师铭泽就让他跨坐在自己身上，两手握着他的腰，不住的把他压向自己。身上的人胸膛剧烈起伏，脖颈用力的后仰。从这个角度，师铭泽发现他的颈侧零星的散落着几颗痣，随着主人后仰的弧度欢快的跳跃。他忍不住凑上前去轻轻吮吻着那几个跃动的小家伙，然后是他滚动的喉结、细致的锁骨……他仰起头，温柔虔诚地亲吻对方的身体，下身却依旧强硬的顶弄。李振宁被折磨的几乎跪不住，身体不住下滑，最后只能整个人瘫软在师铭泽身上，被动的承受对方的进攻。

结束的时候李振宁的眼睛已经快要睁不开了。师铭泽抱着他回到卧室，轻轻的扶着他让他趴在自己身上，小心的晾着他的后背。李振宁侧脸贴着他的胸口，鼻息沉沉，仿佛已安然入睡。

师铭泽悄悄用手抚过他眼尾的红痕，默默收紧了搂在他腰侧的手。

他转头望了眼窗外的天色。  
这一夜，又要过去了。

—————————第二夜·完—————————

黑色金属耳环那里本来写的是黑金耳环，后来想想还是算了，就在中间加了个色字🌞

【哎玛转换完图片那个考拉emoji简直不要太🉑️🉑️


End file.
